


Of Gods and Men

by circlenowsquared (csquared225)



Series: Codas to Agents of SHIELD [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Mentions of Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Mind Control, and her thighs of death, mentions of the events of the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csquared225/pseuds/circlenowsquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tags along to see Lady Sif. Shit hits the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gods and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Clint sees Sif as an Asgardian Tasha and respects the shit outta her. And totally wants to spar sometime. Also, it is my headcanon that they met during the events of Thor and that she knows about him and Phil.  
> Coda to 1x15.

Seeing Thor still pained him, but he could handle Sif. They’d been bros when the Destroyer had come to New Mexico, and he’d complained about Phil being an idiot and walking right up to it. She’d commented that Thor was much the same way, and had shared affectionate but resigned sighs. He imagined that she and Phil had done the same thing about him later.

 

Plus, he didn’t associate her with, you know, his lover being speared in the back or with being mind controlled for a solid twenty-four hours or so whilst he slaughtered his coworkers.

 

He’d be fine.

 

He popped out when the baby agents (he didn’t mean Mel, she’d kill him if she knew he’d thought of her that way) left to get ready. The Asgardian was showing Phil that apparently their tech was antiquated compared to Asgard’s. And yet they still insisted on acting out the Rennaisance Fair, he thought amusedly.

 

The archer made sure to be in her line of sight so she didn’t startle; he’d learned that from Nat. She perked up a little.

 

“Eye of Hawk! I am glad to see you of sound mind!” she greeted him. “And to see your lover, Son of Coul, with us once more!”

 

She was much quieter than Thor, too, and for that Clint’s hearing aids thanked her.

 

“Hey, Lady Sif. I’m pretty glad on both accounts, myself.” He felt free enough to peck Phil on the cheek, earning a fond eye roll in return. “Wish Nat could be here to meet you, I’ve told her lots about you.”

 

“And Thor has told me much about your shieldsister, the Black Widow,” Sif nodded, eyes crinkling a bit. She seemed pleased to hear about another female warrior. “I hope to meet her and test her prowess in battle on day.”

 

“Hey, believe me, she can’t wait, either,” Clint grinned. “I know you probably don’t do this much, ‘cause of your armor, but she has this thing she does with her thighs--”

 

“Okay, Barton, that’s quite enough,” Phil quickly interrupted, even as Sif looked interested to hear more. “I think we should get back to work. Lady Sif, you said Lorelei would want to find an army…”

\----

Natasha was really going to regret not being here, Clint thought as he peeked out from behind the wall. They really needed more badass SHIELD ladies. Having Ward and Fitz out of the game was bad enough, but Sif being sucked out of the plane? (And what was up with blasting holes in this thing, anyway?)

 

More firepower would be appreciated, was all. There was a part of him that wanted to appreciate that he’d have done a way better job of this than Ward, then a sick tug in his gut as a reminder of the helicarrier mess hit him. Nevermind, then.

 

He watched as Melinda took a shot at it, then cursed when she was unsuccessful. He dug out his hearing aids and tucked them away, getting ready. As the witch made to walk away, he launched himself at her, glad when May blocked Ward from taking a shot at him. He attempted to grapple with her, but she easily hefted him up as if he weighed nothing and pinned him to the wall of the plane.

 

Lorelei glared at him disdainfully, and he was both happy and not so happy to be able to read her lips (Asgardians were far too eloquent to be misread) as she scorned his manhood and reached out to grasp his shoulder and speak his name.

 

He smirked when nothing happened. Her eyes widened when the spell didn’t take, and he took that moment of surprise to launch himself as far away from her as possible, giving it one last shot, shooting at her with his bow, but the arrow was deflected, and he hadn’t been stupid enough to try and of his trick ones up this far in the air. She came towards him again, and he scurried away. He knew when he was beaten.

\----

In the end, apparently he hadn’t been much of a help when the team managed to get her carted off all on their own. He stuck out her tongue at her, uncaring of how immature he looked, and grunted when May pinched him. It was like having another Natasha around, never letting him have any fun. He huffed and made his way over to Phil, who looked worried.

 

“May and Ward said you tried to take her on, what were you thinking? How come she didn’t manage to whammy you?”

 

“I just took out my hearing aids,” Clint admitted, chest heaving. “What the fuck, Phil? Why the hell do all of these Asgardians like mind control so fucking much?”

 

“Beats me,” Phil sighed, looking him over one more time. “I know this wasn’t easy for you, because of Loki--”

 

“It wasn’t. But I’ve gotta have your back. SHIELD...I really don’t have anything to do with them right now. It’s not a big deal!” He said hastily when Phil frowned. “But I’ve got nowhere else to be, and if I can spend it with you, it’s just a bonus, okay?”

 

His lover didn’t seem settled, but nodded.

 

“Alright. Then I have a favor to ask you…”

\----

Grant Ward sighed and sat down at the bar, pouring himself a stiff one and rubbed a hand over his face. He started when he opened his eyes to see Hawkeye, the Avenger, sitting in front of him.

 

“Agent Barton--”

  
“Just Clint.” The archer gave him a grim smile. “Look, let’s get a drink. I think we should talk…”


End file.
